


Isabella Makes A Friend

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: When an undead pirate of the Vampire Coast comes to treat with the Von Carstiens, Isabella is fascinated by her. Things get... personal... from there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Isabella Makes A Friend

The dark of night covered the black, rotting ship as it rocked in the thick sea waves, slow and steady, into the small cove beneath the coastal fortress that was their destination. Red Betty steered the vessel carefully, and with a precision practiced over a thousand times, into the secret hideaway.  
Luthor had entrusted her, one of his most competent captains, with meeting to forge an alliance with the illustrious Isabella and Vlad Von Carstein, in order to gain some much needed support in his further campaigns to secure more of the Lustrian shores, with skeletons and undead beasts supporting his rifles and cannons, the lizardmen were sure to pay.  
That, or he wanted Blood Knight bodyguards. Or maybe to arrange a smuggling of Imperial powder… he’d gone over at least fifteen different things he wanted her to bring up over the course of his mad mind arguing with himself, but that, Betty was used to.  
He wanted their alliance, that was clear, and so that was what she would secure.  
“Laaand ho, captain…” her Gunnery Wight said, stumbling next to her, holding himself up on his rifle.  
“Yes I see that Jones.” the vampire replied tiredly. “Keep an eye over the crew while I go ashore.”  
She’d been listening to the idle prattle of the mindless undead crewmen grumbling amongst each other for several months at sea now, and she could hardly wait to be around some true vampires and speak to someone who’s jaw wasn’t like to fall off mid-sentence.  
“Aaaye… captain…” he rasped, nodding as the deckhands began tossing ropes to the literal skeleton crew manning the docks, who wordlessly lashed her ship to the cove’s small, but well manned wharf.  
The smell of rot dissipated steadily as she stepped off the boat and walked down the plank her deckhands had prepared, stepping onto the wooden walkway and right in front of a Wight King. The large skeleton stared at her with its blue, glowing eyes, bowed respectfully, and turned, walking forward, before looking back at her, and beckoning.  
Catching the message, she followed him through the caves and into up a torch-lit stairway, which went from carved stone to mortared castle wall around her steadily as they climbed, up, into the fortification that sat perched above the coastal cove, a small fortress, but intimate and secluded, with a good view of the sea, an excellent place for the two factions of vampires to meet and discuss terms.  
Her salt-stained leather boots clicked on the bone-white marble floor as she followed the shuffling hulk of necromantic magic through several hallways, and into a beautifully decorated dining hall.  
The great hall was painted black with red columns that supported a large domed skylight above them, from which moonlight fell down onto an otherwise candlelit long feasting table. The walls decorated with many portraits of the greatest of the Von Carstein family, she saw Mannfred, Vlad, Isabella, and numerous other more less notable figures painted on large framed canvases along each wall, along with numerous swords, shields and staffs, displayed with plaques detailed who they belonged to and their significance, trinkets and trophies taken from conquered foes, heads of creatures brought down on the hunt, some still animated in undeath, snapping their mouths and looking down at her with empty, unseeing eyes.  
Under her boots she looked at the floor and saw it had been tiled with black marble in place of white, flecked with red and purple accents.  
As her wight escort left the room, she studied the dining table, at which sat six vampire handmaidens, waiting patiently and chatting with each other over goblets of fragrant fresh red blood, and at the head of the table was… Isabella?  
The beautiful matriarch of the Von Carstein family was looking at the pirate captain intently, a goblet in one hand, the other idly twirling a lock of her white hair.  
All the dressed up vampire ladies in beautiful red, white, black, and purple gowns, with done up hair, makeup, now turning to look at her as she entered, she felt a little embarrassed. She’d worn her best clothes, but even that made her look… ragged.  
A fine black leather sea coat and white shirt, who’s neck opened enough to show her small but firm, perky breasts, her tricorne captain’s hat, white hair, while cleaned and brushed, still hung down sloppily around her head and face, not done up at all, instead of a dress or skirt she wore tight black leather pants, held up by a belt, who’s buckle was decorated into the shape of a winged vampiric skull, complete with rubies set in the eyes, and instead of high heels, or even ladies shoes, she wore a man’s black sea boots.  
Once they had all looked at her just long enough to make her feel uncomfortable, Isabella spoke in a soft and welcoming tone, still accented with an edge of confidence and beckoned her.  
“Come, captain… I’m sorry, what was it?”  
“Betty, my lady.” She said as she walked over and took a seat at the other end of the table. “I am Red Betty, captain of the Hagfish, and a loyal member of the Arch-Grand Commodore’s fleet.”  
“Yes, I apologize, I would have met you on the dock but I detest the stench of Vampire Coast vessels. I’m sure you understand.”  
“Aye my lady, of course, it was no trouble.” she replied, trying to be as courteous as possible.  
It wasn’t surprising, it had taken her years of service to get used to the appalling mixture of rotting fish, briny salt, decaying meat and blood that mixed together to form the disgusting smell of an undead captain’s ship.  
“I had expected…” she said, careful not to offend. “To be speaking with Vlad, is he not here?”  
Isabella only smiled. “My love has gone off on another one of his campaigns, something about pressing into Stirland, or some other squalid Imperial waste, a minor matter, so I didn’t pry.”  
“Ah, I see…” the captain nodded understandingly.  
“Do not worry, if I name your terms fair, he will accept them, you have my word as a Von Carstein.  
Betty took a seat as the lady of the castle beckoned for undead servants to cater to them.  
“Well, I would be a poor host indeed if I did not offer you a goblet, we have a lovely captive in the dungeons, a fat merchantman from Marienburg. His blood is sweet and savory, would you care for a glass?”  
It had been a couple days since she’d last had some decent blood, and Betty nodded.  
“Thank ye for the offer, that sounds lovely.”  
So, the ladies of the court began to speak amongst each other of terms and treaties, sipping blood and enjoying each other’s company. It was actually quite pleasant, and the terms went off without a hitch. As it turned out, the Vampire Counts could very much also due with some support from the guns and ordinance the pirates had in abundance, and a deal was worked out to share forces amongst each other for mutual benefit.  
It was late into the night and Betty was at ease and very comfortable, they had been partaking in small talk and the captain had been happy to regale her hosts with tales of her exploits on the high seas, to which they were quite interested. The vampires of the mainland, much like men of the mainland, were naturally fascinated by the ocean and the adventures to be had upon it.  
Isabella, after chuckling at one of the captain’s amusing stories, smiled at her warmly.  
“I will have to send thanks to the Arch-Grand Commodore for sending such a charming lady to visit us.”  
Betty felt herself blush.  
“Oh, its nothing, really.”  
“Well I thought it was quite interesting!” One of the handmaidens said, smiling a sharp toothed grin.  
“Yes, indeed!” another chimed. “I simply must know who you had do your outfit, the leatherwork is so fine!”  
The captain giggled, despite herself, feeling flush and fluttery due to all the praise. “Its nothing, just something I had thrown together…”  
“Oh don’t be modest, it looks lovely on you!” Isabella complimented. “Come here, let me see it closer.”  
Betty stood from her seat and walked over to the Von Carstein, leaning close so that she could get a good view of her outfit. “Yes, I especially like this shirt, it looks very comfortable, the corsets I always wear for Vlad look good, but they’re so stifling!”  
To accent her point she let her hand go up and feel the fabric, brushing one of Betty’s breasts through her shirt.  
The vampire stiffened and felt her belly flutter in a way she didn’t think she could feel anymore. It had been so long since she’d actually been comfortable around anyone…  
Isabella noticed, and made a pitying frown.  
“Did I make you uncomfortable? It wasn’t my intent to-“  
“No no! Don’t worry…” the captain said hastily. “Ye’ve been a lovely host its just that… its been so very long since I’ve had any time to relax… you surprised me is all.”  
“Well, you’re not due to leave until at least a few days from now, perhaps I can help you relax!”  
she beckoned for her handmaidens to approach, and she got closer to the captain, so close their noses were almost touching.  
“What do you say?”  
“What um… did you have in mind?” the captain asked nervously. Isabella leaned in close and pulled the tight, skinny pirate to her, and Betty could do little but whimper and collapse into her grip, feeling the mistress’ mouth come down upon her own in a dominant, yet gentle kiss.  
Her heart fluttered excitedly as she moaned into the lips pressed against her own, and they shared a deep, soft bond for what seemed like ages.  
When Isabella pulled away the captain was all stutters and smiles.  
“I-I don’t, uh, ohh…”  
The handmaidens began taking turns pulling at her clothes, and suddenly the desire was overwhelming. Her sea coat and shirt seemed so hot and uncomfortable now, she happily let the ladies strip her down as they did the same to their mistress. After only a few minutes, the practiced hands had done their work and they were both naked.  
Betty drank in the sight of Isabella von Carstein’s naked body like a man lost in the Nekeharan deserts for days would drink after finding an oasis.  
Her face was beautiful and ladylike, with full lips and fiery, confident, yet tender, loving eyes, slim and beautiful cheeks and pale as fresh milk. As she looked lower her eyes lingered on her bountiful bosom, thick and motherly breasts topped with hard almost purplish pink nipples that made her want to suck and lick and nuzzle, and squeeze, pinch and massage, the skin of her pillowy chest spiderwebbed with faint, but visible blue veins, apart from either breast were her spotless and beautiful arms, ending in long fingers, each nail painted and perfectly cut into a sharp, elegant point. Lower was her tight, trim tummy, thick, luscious thighs, between which was a glistening, shaved and utterly intoxicating honeypot that Betty wanted to bury her nose and tongue in forever, and long, beautiful legs, tipped with dainty ladylike feet, each nail painted as with the ones on her fingers. Isabella did an exaggerated spin and let the pirate get a good look at her full, lucious butt and smooth, flawless back. Her hair was still done up in its standard style, and she wore her earrings and makeup, but apart from these things, she was utterly nude.  
In kind, Isabella looked over the captain. Where Isabella exemplified royal ladylike grace and beauty, there was something almost tomboyish, and eternally youthful about the captain’s body.  
Her face was thin, with high cheekbones, narrow and visible, framed with shoulder length white hair that hung down over her face in some places, with purple lips and red eyes, which stared back at Isabella’s with endless longing. Her breasts were small and perky, each tipped with a cute pink nipple that simply begged to be pinched and twisted and licked. Her arms were toned, and here and there were cuts and scars earned in sword duels at sea. Her hands were small and dainty, but so very adorable and girlish. Lower was her toned and flat belly, the outline of her musculature under it telling of her practiced and hard life on the deck of a ship. Her thighs were small, almost enough not be touching with her legs closed, and her womanhood was as slight and girlish as the rest of her with a small tuft of bush just above it, glistening wet like dew in the early morning. As she stared at Isabella, the lady of Von Carstien could see her need running in rivulets down her thighs. Her legs were thin and strong from countless dances of death upon the deck and riggings of ships at sea, and her feet were small, cute things, that Isabella had a passing urge to tickle.  
Besides her captain’s hat, the vampire pirate was now also totally nude in front of her host.  
The Von Carstein made a spinning motion with her finger and the Captain hesitated before making a small “Oh…!” and spinning around, to give Isabella a good view of her tight, comparatively small, but still round and full butt, and her back, which to Isabella’s mild shock, was host to more than a few lashes.  
“What happened here…?” she asked in a tender, concerned voice, touching one of the scars. The captain flinched.  
“Well… if Luthor is in a bad mood, he may… lash us… for any transgression.”  
“Hmph, well… you have none of that to fear from me my dear.” She said, wrapping her arms around the captain’s body and kissing her neck.  
The cute whimpers returned as the vampire pirate raised her neck, offering it to Isabella. She raked her razor sharp canines across it very lightly, not enough to draw blood, but enough to send electric tingles down the captains tingling body.  
“Oh, my lady…” she gasped, eyes fluttering closed as she bit her lip.  
“Call me Isabella, my dear…” she said softly.  
“Isabella… please don’t stop.” she said.  
They were there like that for several minutes, Isabella touching and feeling her. “Perhaps we should have something more comfortable…” she snapped her fingers, and as she busied herself feeling slowly at every part of the pirate captain’s body, 4 skeletons marched in, carrying a mattress with silken sheets on it, clearing the table before lifting it to give the ladies somewhere to relax without taking such a long walk to the bedchamber.  
Once it was there, the captain tentatively looked at it.  
“My l- ahem… I-Isabella, may I touch… touch you?” she asked.  
“Hmmm… I suppose, between ladies, its nothing to worry about. Verywell.”  
She laid back onto the soft mattress on the table, and only now noticed that the handmaidens were going at each other on the floor. The sexual atmosphere she reasoned must have been contagious to the ladies of the court.  
Shifting her focus, she stared down with longing at Isabella’s body. She had positioned herself legs spread on the soft fabric, hands clasped above her head, looking expectantly up at the pirate.  
“Well? Touch away my dear.”  
“Yes… of course.” she said.  
She hesitated, before deciding the breasts would be the best place to start. She rubbed and squeezed one, then the other, then both at once, before bringing her mouth down, and sucking gently. The soft sounds of pleasure that Isabella made as she worked at her breasts filled her tummy with fluttering pride.  
She played, sucked, squeezed and pinched on those bountiful teats for several long moments, before moving lower, and licking her belly, feeling the soft skin of her hips against her hands, tracing her tongue around the belly button, until finally she came down to the neatly shaven, glistening lips between the Vampire lady’s legs.  
“M-May I?” she asked softly.  
Isabella hesitated for a moment, then with two fingers she spread herself to the captain.  
“You may…”  
The vampire drew her tongue from the bottom of Isabella’s cunny to the very tip of her clitoral hood, making sure to flick sharply across the nub of her clit, and was rewarded with a soft gasp from her partner.  
She began to lick further, deep and slow, long steady strokes, feeling the cool juices run down her chin. She kept at it for a bit, before suddenly a hand pressed against her forehead.  
“Stop, wait… come up here.” Isabella said, in a throaty moaning voice thick with pleasure.  
The pirate wordlessly obeyed, and laid back on the table next to the Von Carstein. She placed her hat down and sighed, and then watched as the lady squatted above her face, and rode her tongue. As she ate the vampire mistress out, hands gripping her wide backside, she felt Isabella toying and fingering her utterly sopping wet pussy.  
Betty moaned into the nether lips above her and squirmed as the expert fingers gave her pleasure.  
Going as hard as she could manage, she pushed her tongue up inside of the slit above her, until struck with an idea, she pushed forward. Isabella made a giggling squeal of surprise as she fell and rolled onto her back.  
“My my, captain, what have you planned for me now?” she asked playfully.  
Smiling, the pirate, buried her face into her mistress’s crotch and began wantonly slurping and licking at her while her nose rubbed and pushed against the clit.  
Isabella screamed in bliss and took handfuls of the pirate captain’s hair, riding her face like her life depended on it.  
Finally, she buried her face in as deep as she could, and felt the lady’s pussy clamp down on her tongue as she squirted all over the pirate’s face.  
Satisfied with her work, Betty pulled away, licking her lips clean of the vaginal fluid covering them.  
“Well, did I please you my- Oh… I mean, Isabella…?” she said, blushing with pride and arousal.  
The lady of Von Carstein was still gasping in breath, her bountiful chest heaving up and down.  
“I must say, I am impressed…” she said. “That was incredible.”  
Once she had recovered, she pushed Betty back onto the bed.  
“I would return the favor but I don’t want to ruin my makeup, so I think, this may substitute.”  
The vampire was worried for a moment as the lady drew a dagger from her pile of clothes on the floor, but she didn’t unsheathe it. Instead, she pressed the rounded pommel against the captain’s utterly saturated nethers and began to press it inside.  
Betty moaned in appreciative pleasure as the handle spread her pussy lips, and Isabella began the gentle and slow process of using the dagger’s handle as a toy to fuck her partner to climax.  
With one hand, she expertly worked the clit, and the other she steadily and gently pushed the toy into and out of the pirate’s entrance.  
“Ohhhh Isabella, please, more!” she cried in pleasure, gripping the sheets as she began to go faster, the Von Carstein focusing on the task at hand with tender care.  
“Shhhh, just let the feeling wash over you.” she cooed. “Let me take care of you.”  
For several minutes she fucked her closer and closer to climax with the dagger handle, faster, deeper, harder, until it was almost a blur in the pirates quivering nethers.  
“Oh my gods, I’m going, I’m… I’M...” Betty’s words broke off into a ragged scream of pleasure as she lifted her hips and climaxed all over the dagger’s handle, cumming harder than she had in her entire unlife.  
After several minutes, she drew the weapon’s handle out, tantalizingly slowly, until the pommel halted only momentarily, before finally popping free. She set the dagger aside, and returned to kissing the captain gently for a while, as they both were utterly exhausted.  
“Must you truly leave so soon?” she asked. “Vlad will be gone for months, and I need someone to keep me company…”  
“Well… against me better judgement… perhaps I’ll tell me master that… negotiations needed a more ah… careful touch… and I had to stay on the shore more than expected?”  
She suggested softly.  
“Yes, I think that would be wise…” Isabella said softly, drawing the pirate captain against her, placing her face against her breast, and drawing the sheet up on top of them.  
Betty looked over the table, and saw the ladies had either left the room, or were still snuggled up with each other, chatting as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
“Would it be alright if I… stayed here for tonight? Me cabin is such a long walk away…” she pouted playfully.  
“Oh… I think I can find a place for you.” she said, brushing a strand of hair from the pirate’s face.  
And with that, they drifted off into a restful, and peaceful sleep.


End file.
